How They Met
by Unknownred
Summary: Sakura's stressed out from work and what causes this? She's on her period. She buys a box of tampons and goes to the first cashier she sees. But when she gets there, her formal team mate/ crush is behind the counter. SasuxSaku fanfic


**How They Met**

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own Naruto! Short Story

Summary: Sakura's stressed out from work and what causes this? She's on her period. She buys a box of tampons and goes to the first cashier she sees. But when she gets there, her formal team mate/ crush is behind the counter.

-

-

-

It's a beautiful day for an outing picnic, the trees are swaying, the birds are singing, and the town's people are walking around having the moment of clarity. Suddenly, there's a loud shriek.

"Ahhhhhhhh," She screamed, "I'm out? I'm out! Seriously, I just bought some yesterday! Argh."

And that scream came from the only, Sakura Haruno. She stormed out from her house, her natural pink hair flipping behind her, her emerald eyes narrowed, her ears blowing out steam. You can just imagine how it'd look from a mile away. She's the only girl in her neighborhood that stood out.

-

-

-

He sighed, and narrowed his eyes back at the cashier. The keys greased with sweat from other users; the screen ready to upload and the bell ready to ring when the front entrance opened. The screen blinked green, his face reflected off the glass. His hair spiked back, his dark onyx eyes stared back, his face stoned with no emotion. Who can this be? To be exact, he's the only famous Uchiha around— Sasuke Uchiha and his icy attitude.

-

-

-

She crossed the street to Wal-Mart and stormed inside, banging the door in the process; its bell made a deadly sound. Heads shot up, but went back to their usual business as Sakura stormed towards the Girl's Section of Needs.

"Can't believe I ran out already." She grumbled as she came to the tampon area.

Her fingers trailing over the labels of tampons, "Long, medium, short— no."

She growled, "This isn't working for me…at all!"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind her.

Sakura chose to ignore the person calling from behind.

"Excuse me," the voice asked again, "Would you mind directing m—"

This time Sakura narrowed her eyes and swiftly turned around to find an old little woman with her cane and tiny basket looking back at her. She sneered, "I'm sorry, I do NOT work here, so don't bother me!"

The little woman's mouth dropped as Sakura turned back around, grabbed a random box of tampons and walked away towards the aisles of cash registers. Sakura went to the first cashier she saw, and threw the box on the counter. And then she waited.

-

-

-

He's been hearing the bell ring too many times that he got annoyed and tired from it. Then he heard the strangest but satisfied noise yet, the bell went deadly silent with a big bang on the wall. His head snapped up but he didn't look up to see who it was, he was just thankful that the stupid bell died.

-

-

-

And she waited. Nothing happened; the cash register person was not there.

"Oh my god, really?" she muttered aloud.

He stood up from whatever he was doing off the floor. She looked at him as his eyes met hers. Then he broke away and looked down at the item on the counter.

Oh my god, really? She thought, No freakin way, 'he' works here.

Her face flushed in embarrassment, but she didn't say any thing, and looked away.

Good thing she didn't see his face go red, beet red, as he stared at the box of tampons on the counter, ready to be checked and bagged. He hesitated to touch it but did anyways, checked it and bagged it. He coughed.

"Er…so, you work here?" she nervously tried to make a conversation but failed epically.

"Hn." He nods and stares at the greasy keys.

"You…you can hand me the bag now." Sakura twiddled her fingers like her shy friend, Hinata does when she's around Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, and Sakura's other formal team mate.

Sasuke then smirked at a thought. Sakura noticed, as her flush of embarrassment grew into something more. She stood her ground, and then glared up at him, pouting.

"Hn?" he raised a brow at her.

"I got needs." She told him.

"You got what?" his first words in a whole day.

She hmp-ed and glared at him, she can't be wasting precious time with this guy. She had to get home and change into a new tampon. She glanced at the bag he was holding, "Just gimme the damn bag."

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

She glared daggers at him, "Please."

He shook his head, "Oops, no can do."

"And why not? I just told you the magic word." Sakura placed her hand on her hip, getting frustrated.

"You said please…but I want something more than please." He smirked.

Oh god, she thought, he wants the suffix in the end of his name, "Why, do you want it so badly?" she then smirked as he frowned.

"No." he answered.

Sakura took her chance to lean over the counter and snatch the bag out from his hands, "Well, I'll be on my way, tootles."

"Small, hm?" he muttered.

She froze. He smirked. She looked into the bag. His smirked grew. She pulled out the box of tampons. His smirked grew wider. She looked directly at the label. 'Small'. Oh god, really, she thought. She turned around in defeat. His smirk won and gained 5 points.

"I'd help you find the right one you're looking for, but I'm kinda busy at the moment watching you fail miserably." He chuckled.

This made Sakura mad. And no one likes it when Sakura's mad. She fumed at him and walked over to the 'Needs' section and threw her hands up in the air, "What's the point to all of this?"

"Well, for starters, you're a medium." Sasuke says walking up from behind her, "Am I right?"

She tensed, wondering how he knew this. She watched as he crossed over to a shelf of her kind of 'needs' and picked one out and handed it to her.

"Any questions?" he asked.

She nodded, "How many?"

"What?"

"Girls, I mean. How many times did you do this to a girl?" Sakura asked.

"You're… the first." He muttered, looking away.

Sakura looked away also, "Oh." Then she popped another question, "And how do you know what size I am?"

He smirked, "I don't. You just now told me."

"Oh god, really?" Sakura fell over anime style.

He chuckled, "Feel for you."

"How can you? You're a guy!" she got mad.

"So?"

"Guys can't have periods except if they're not circumcised!"

Moment of silence.

"So?"

"Are you?"

"No comment."

"See?"

"Back to what you were talking about?" he changed the subject.

"Can you just switch these, so I can get on my way and you can get back to your boring daily job?" she asked boredly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Actually, I'll just take as long as needed."

"Needed?" Sakura asked stubbornly, rolling her eyes, "Men, they're so girly sometimes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Girls are so troublesome sometimes…wait scratch that, all the time."

"Excuse me; I'm not the one staying here for his needs."

"I don't have needs, and neither do you."

"Excuse me, I got knees!"

"You got knees?"

"Yesss, my knees are gonna die soon if I don't get home and change!" Sakura threw her hands in the air, and walked away towards the cashier.

Sasuke frowned and grounded his hands into fists.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Not now, I'm busy!" Sasuke stormed off without looking behind him.

At the cashier, Sakura waited till Sasuke rounded the cashier and paid for her stupid tampons.

"There, happy now?" Sasuke jerked the bag towards her.

Sakura smiled, grabbing the bag, "Thank you Sasuke kun."

Sasuke's lips parted as she slipped him a piece of paper then walked off, "It was nice crashing in for awhile." Then she left.

Sasuke turned the paper over and read it. It was her number and a heart drawn down. He sighed and thought, girls and their mood swings.

**E**nd**N**ot**D**eath


End file.
